


Home Alone

by ellewoods (rosydame)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Falsettos - Freeform, Home Alone, Legally Blonde, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydame/pseuds/ellewoods





	Home Alone

Emmett left Elle  **HOME ALONE**  in their apartment while he went out to grab Chinese food. He didn’t leave her  _any_  specific instructions or anything for that matter, but only to take care of herself. The blonde sat herself down on the sofa and watched Miss Congeniality all on her own. 

Flashing lights.  **BLACKOUT.**  Everything turned silent. Elle felt  _suddenly_  afraid and alone. She ran towards the kitchen, trying to watch her step. The blonde’s hand gravitated towards a knife  _and_ promptly pulled it out. She pushed the knife into the darkness before a flicker of light sparked in front of her.

As the room lit up again, she looked at the knife in her hand.  **BLOOD.**  The knife has covered in blood.  _who’s blood?_

     “NO!”


End file.
